Umako Soga
Umako Soga (蘇我 馬子, Soga Umako) is a the first son of Koma Soga as well as his vessel. Personality Umako was an outgoing, sarcastic, and eccentric man to put it simply. He was always known to be an outgoing man, ever since he was a kid. He would chat, flirt, joke, and tease anybody that he was close to. A rather popular child during his years of the academy, he was known for his intelligence as well as his outgoing persona. He was, a very social person to just about anyone whether it be his own teacher, the kōtei, a fellow ninja, or even an enemy. He was also known for his sarcastic attitude and joking personality. His vast mind allowed him to remember just about anything he's ever known, making him very memorable and intelligent all at once. His sarcasm always played key when he's confronted by the lesser minded or more blunt. He generally could make sarcastic remarks that make others laugh while the victim is standing there dumbfounded and trying to figure out what is funny and why the others are laughing. A more sentimental part of his personality though is his eccentricity. Despite his generally lively, social, and laughing persona, Umako did have a darker side to him. Background T.B.C Abilities Epimetheus Epimetheus Ninjutsu Nintaijutsu He was known to be more than capable of holding his own against all but the strongest of hand-to-hand fighters. When in combat, he tends to employ rather straightforward attacks that use his enhanced strength to the best advantage. Haymakers, roundhouse kicks, and other high-impact, low-difficulty moves seem to do the most amount of damage in the shortest amount of time, which is why he has relied on them so heavily in his taijutsu practices. Fatal techniques like snapping someone's neck or breaking their spine are also heavily relied upon. For him, being disarmed is nothing more than a disadvantage, and pulling punches in such a situation is an error in judgment. While he is more than capable of employing some incredibly complex maneuvers thanks to his strength and flexibility, Umako finds most of them to be better suited to those who prefer hand-to-hand combat over other forms. Since he is not among that number, he rarely employs the techniques. In terms of speed Umako was know to be just as fast more of the fastest in his village. That speed came from a mix of his rigorous training that he constantly puts himself through, a natural talent of speed. Of all of his skills, Umako has trained in taijutsu the most. Through setting up courses to move through or timing himself in how far he can cover in a certain amount of time, he constantly pushed himself to become faster. Ever since he was a child growing up in his noble house, he was known to be a quite hyperactive and quick one to say the least. Even his parents had trouble keeping up with him. Nature Transformations Summoning Barrier Ninjutsu Fuinjutsu Quotes * (Talking about his Epimetheus jutsu) "Water embraces, water learns, and water adapts". * (To his father) "Learning and adapting is what I'm all about" Trivia Category:Kaiser's Grave Category:Seishin Ninja